The Wedding
by JettaBot
Summary: Oliver gets invited to his sister's wedding and brings Connor along.
1. Chapter 1

Connor comes in, the usual bag of takeaway replaced with groceries.

"I thought I could make dinner," he says and Oliver smiles. Ever since Connor apologised, he's been taking little steps to show Oliver he can have a "mature adult relationship". Oliver feels like maybe he should reassure Connor that he doesn't need this many flowers, chocolates and home-cooked meals, but he's also not entirely sure he wants to. Connor is a surprisingly good cook.

As Connor starts cutting vegetables, Oliver remembers he still has to ask him about the invitation, one of those annoying ones that turned into a glitter explosion when you opened it. Apparently he hadn't managed to wipe all the glitter off his face, because Connor was staring suspiciously at his neck.

"Why are you sparkling? Did you go to a strip club? Did you go to a strip club _without me_?"

"No! It's from a wedding invitation. That's something I have to ask you about, actually."

Connor's face turns into a mixture of confusion and panic and he tries to hide it, terribly.

"Relax, Connor that's not what I—it's for my sister's wedding."

"Ah," he says, visibly relieved.

"She's invited me, and asked if I could bring a plus one. So if you want to—but I mean, you don't have to – I get it, it's awkward for you, we've only technically been dating a few months, I can tell her no if it's weird—"

"I would love to," says Connor.

Oliver isn't sure if Connor actually wants to, or if he's doing it because he thinks it's one of those things good boyfriends "have" to do. He also isn't sure how to word this without making Connor indignant and a little hurt.

"Great," he says finally.

As the wedding gets closer, Connor seems to obsess more and more.

"So, you think the jacket looks better with the blue tie?" he asks for the fiftieth time.

"I think you look incredible," Oliver says, trying to end the conversation with a raised eyebrow and lilting smile. "You might even upstage the groom."

Panic dawns on Connor's face. "Well then I _definitely_ need to lose the tie," he says as Oliver resists the urge to bury his face in a pillow.

"Why are you so worried?"

"I'm not worried."

""You know you can back out of this if it's too much."

"It's not _that_."

"Then what—"

"What if your family hates me?" interrupts Connor.

"That's what you're worried about? Connor, they won't hate you."

"Oliver, I'm kind of an asshole, they might hate me."

"Kind of?" asks Oliver, with a teasing smile and Connor rolls his eyes.

"You're not an asshole, just be your usual charming self."

"…You want me to use bedroom eyes on your parents?"

"No, Connor! You do know you can be charismatic to someone without literally charming their pants off?"

Connor looks at Oliver helplessly. Oliver sighs.

"You know, like when you come to my door with a smile and puppy-dog eyes."

Connor looks a little flattered and a little embarrassed, like he's not sure whether to tease Oliver or go on the defensive.

"I don't do puppy dog eyes."

"You're literally doing them right now."

"No, this is my mildly concerned face."

"Really? Your mildly—you know what, fine, show my parents your mildly concerned face then."

"Oliver, that is the worst advice I've ever heard."

"Then just be yourself."

"Nope, I was wrong, that's the worst."

"Will you stop freaking out and just come to bed? I can think of a couple of ways I can distract you."

"Can you?" says Connor, looking a little distracted already, as he slips into bed and kisses Oliver.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver tries to ignore the sound of a blaring alarm as Connor hits him with a pillow.

"Time to wake up, sleepyhead."

"Are you serious?" he asks hoarsely as he looks at the clock. "There's still 4 hours until we need to leave."

He begrudgingly gets up when Connor doesn't stop hitting him, and they both get ready. Connor takes a little longer in the bathroom because "hair this perfect takes work, Oliver". He finally comes out, wearing a slim black jacket along with a crisp white button-down with his hair, admittedly, perfect. Oliver can't help but gape a little.

"You look…"

"You too," Connor says, grinning and pulling Oliver into a kiss, trailing his hands through his hair.

Half an hour later, they're both lying in bed.

"Is this why you woke us up early?" asks Oliver a little breathlessly.

"Planning ahead," says Connor with a smirk. "Now get up, we only have an hour and a half to get ready."

Oliver accedes, but not before throwing a pillow at Connor's head.

"_Relax,_" says Oliver. Connor fidgeting with his cuffs every two seconds is distracting him from driving.

"Oh I'm supposed to relax now? I thought I was supposed to be perfecting my mildly concerned face so your family doesn't hate me."

"Connor, my family's going to love you. But, for the record, whether my family loves you or hates you, I'm still going home with you at the end of the day. You know that, right?" he asks gently.

Connor pauses, looks at Oliver and gives a small but genuine smile.

"Of course," he says, but stops fidgeting.

They get to the gardens a little early for the ceremony. Oliver spots his parents, and takes Connor's hand to go over and introduce him.

"Nice to meet you," says Connor.

"Oh, you too," says Camille, "we've heard so much about you."

Considering his track record with Oliver, Connor wasn't entirely sure that was a positive.

"At least somewhat good, I hope?"

Oliver's parents laugh at that, which he takes as a good sign.

Oliver nudges him and whispers "Nice puppy dog eyes," which makes Connor scowl.

"All good," says Martin. "We hear you're a genius law student?"

Connor raises his eyebrows at Oliver.

"I didn't use those _exact _words."

"Well," says Connor, deciding to be gracious rather than push his luck by teasing, "that means a lot coming from the IT mastermind", making Oliver blush and push his glasses up his nose.

"Did he get that from you?" Connor asks, turning to both of Oliver's parents with a smile.

"I don't know about genius…" Camille says, and Connor can see where Oliver's smiles and blushes come from, "but I did work as an engineer for a while."

"He gets it all from his mother," Martin says, "I worked as a chef, but we're both retired now."

"Right, Oliver said he got his cassava cake recipe from you. He must have inherited your cooking skills too."

"The ceremony's about to start, we should probably go find our seats," says Oliver.

They walk over, Connor and Oliver a little behind his parents.

"I think my parents are in love with you. I can't believe you were such a drama queen about doing this."

"I'm going to accept the compliment and ignore the rest," Connor says as they sit down.

"As always," says Oliver.

Once the ceremony starts, Connor finds himself internally debating whether to pretend not to notice that Oliver is tearing up, or tease him mercilessly about it. Unfortunately the evidence is soon covered up by the pelting drops of rain that start showering down. Marie starts giving panicked little looks towards her numerous tulle skirts that are steadily getting soggy. The vows continue at double speed, and soon everyone races to the shelter of the reception while the bride and groom leave to change into less sodden clothes.

On return, Marie throws the bouquet with more precision than tradition strictly requires, and it ends up in Connor's hands, despite him still sitting at his table. He swears he sees her wink at Oliver who starts laughing. Connor tries to give his most charming smile.

Marie comes up to them afterwards, changed into a floaty pink dress.

"Nice catch," she says to Connor, with a smirk.

"Nice throw. Did you used to play for the New York Yankees or something?"

She laughs.

"Sorry, it's just, Oliver talks about you _constantly_—"

"I do not."

"—and I thought maybe I should help fuel the romance. And since whoever gets the bouquet is the next to be married, you should probably just marry my brother already so you don't delay my friends' love lives."

"She's kidding," says Oliver, who is currently very flushed.

"He talks about me all the time?" asks Connor.

"I do not! I'm right here by the way."

"You're his number one topic. Well—computer science and Star Trek are his number one topics. But you're a close second," she says optimistically.

Connor looks at Oliver with a persistent smile.

"She's exaggerating. Her mission in life is to embarrass me."

"That's true, so many childhood stories to tell you Connor. _So many_."

"We have to go…dance," says Oliver hurriedly, before his sister can say anything else.

"You look beautiful by the way!" he calls to her as he drags Connor away onto the dancefloor.

"You hate dancing," says Connor. "Those stories must be pretty embarrassing if—"

Oliver shuts him up with a kiss as he leads him into a slow dance.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of hours later, it grows dark and someone turns on the golden fairy lights that traverse the gardens, a soft-lit backdrop to the resting raindrops. Connor and Oliver sit in a hanging chair, with Connor nestled against Oliver's chest in a way that he would probably be embarrassed about if he wasn't so exhausted. They're some of the last people to leave, and people keep offering them leftover slices of wedding cake whenever they think about getting up.

"Connor?" Oliver whispers, unsure if he's still awake.

Connor mumbles something into Oliver's shoulder.

"Thanks for coming. I'm guessing weddings probably aren't your kind of thing."

"They're not. But this one was nice. Plus, your sister's promised to send me childhood photos whenever I need blackmail material."

"She didn't…?"

"She did. Oh look," he says, getting out his phone, "here's one of your pet rock collection."

"That's it, we're going home so I can show you the photos of her scene phase."

"Sounds fun."

Connor stands up a little unsteadily, still holding his big bouquet of roses with both hands. It almost obscures his face, so Oliver just sees his sleepy eyes peering out. Oliver wants to call him adorable but knows that would make Connor ruin the tableau by scowling. Besides, he thinks that maybe carrying around a symbol of their (in his sister's view) impending wedding might make him a little uncomfortable.

"You know you can leave the bouquet here if you want. It'll probably wilt before we get home anyway – "

"No," says Connor, clutching the bouquet a little possessively, with a dash of tipsiness.

Oliver grins, and can't resist snapping a picture to send his sister.

_Aw, _his sister texts back, _you know what this means right? He totally wants to marry you. You should do it now! DOUBLE WEDDING!_

_How drunk are you? _he texts back, but blushes a little.

"Come on, Ollie," says Connor, grabbing his hand, "are we gonna go home and look at those family albums or not?"

_Ok, _thinks Oliver, _maybe we're already a little married._


End file.
